Just a Simple Pawn
by Estelette
Summary: AU/Follows anime for the most part: What if heaven's ecstasy was laid down upon William by the great archangel himself? What if it actually worked, successfully turning William into a simple pawn? How will Dantalion and the others react to such a predicament? /Sorry this summary sucks orz. Rated T just in case!
1. Disappearance

**I do not own Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Michael looked down on the human boy, his eyes cold and unsympathetic. He was sure to carry out the plan much better than any half-winged angel could do. A small breeze flowed throughout the small dorm room, slightly shifting his white locks. Showing a hint of a maniacal grin, Michael slowly put his hand above the human boy's chest, which was exposed from the unbuttoning of his shirt. He focused his concentration on his hand, from which a bright light appeared from. The light illuminated the room. The angel muttered quietly, chanting a phrase. After a few seconds, the light finally died down and Michael finally let out a soft chuckle. With a snap of his fingers, both the denizen of heaven and the boy were gone.

~OoO~

Dantalion was reluctantly chowing down on his breakfast. Oh how he longed for the savory delights his butler, Baphomet! He absolutely hated this mixing of inedible trash! Not to mention that the noisy crunching of cookies made him especially ticked off this morning.

"Must you really be eating cookies like a gluttonous beast everyday?" Dantalion finally said, tired of the constant sound.

Sytry ignored the complaint, and continued to munch on the snacks, increasing in volume with each bite. He finally stopped when he got to the bottom of his snack can. Closing his eyes, Sytry took a napkin and slowly dabbed away all the crumbles left on his face.

"Did anyone see William today?" Sytry asked, putting down the used napkin. " It's unlike him to be late to breakfast."

"You're right, he's usually not late for... well... everything!" Issac, Willaim's friend (or acquaintance, depending on whose view you're looking at it from), replied, with a small laugh at the end of his sentence.

With nothing better to do, Dantalion abruptly rose from his seat. "I'm going to go check on him!" He announced to the group, with a hint of worry in his voice, and began to walk in the direction of the dorms.

"Impulsive, as always," Sytry sighed, rising up from his seat and following Dantalion.

~OoO~

Kevin knew he felt _something_ off. Michael appeared to him several days ago, less impatient and wrathful than he usually was. He knew there couldn't have been a frivolous reason for sudden change in behavior. Something just wasn't right. Could it have something to do with...

The realization then hit him like a train. Kevin's eyes widened.

_No... It couldn't be..._

Still, Kevin ran to the doors leading to the outside of the church, about to visit his young master's dorm.

"What seems to be the matter, old friend?" A voice stopped Kevin in his tracks.

"M-Michael!" Kevin stuttered.

"Surprised to see me? I guess it's only right. After all, I've just been _so _busy and wasn't able to visit," Michael continued, comfortably placing himself at the base of the main statue and crossing his legs. "Moving on, that Twining boy, was it?" Noticing that Kevin flinched at the name, Michael narrowed his eyes and showed a small smile. "Be a _shame _if something were to happen to him."

"Michael! What have you-"

But it was too late. With a single, white feather left on the base of the statue, Michael was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if some characters were OOC, it's been a long time since I read the manga or watched the anime. That being said, some details in this chapter may also be canonically wrong. Haha... **

**But thanks for reading, nonetheless! Reviews would be great and follows/favorites are always awesome! If you have any ideas, feel free message me or something, I always like new ideas. **

**I'm always trying to improve my writing, so don't be scared to point out flaws or errors within it! Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

**And finally, do you like this story so far? o uo **


	2. Investigation

**I do not own Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_It's fine, _Kevin thought to himself. _As long as Micheal doesn't have the ring, it's fine._

With his hands shaking, Kevin opened a locked drawer and pulled out a black jewelry box. He slowly opened the box, only to find that nothing was inside.

_Damn it._

~OoO~

"Hey! William! Open up now!" Dantalion demanded, repeatedly banging on the door to William's dorm.

At this point, other students, who were walking in the hallway, stopped to look at Dantalion, a respected athlete at the school, impatiently and loudly pollute the dorms with constant yelling and banging. Sytry noticed the confused students and sighed.

"Quit being such a child." Sytry stepped in front of Dantalion and took a hair pin from his hair. Bending down and with one eye closed, he carefully placed the pin inside the keyhole and started to shift it inside. In a matter of seconds, there was a small click and the door opened.

"It would've been faster to just break the door down," Dantalion muttered.

"Yes, but we don't want to cause a commotion, do we?" Sytry said, in a monotonous voice.

The two demons walked inside the Elector's room. However, when Dantalion and Sytry looked around William's room, no sign of the strict prefect was there.

"William?" Dantalion asked, in a loud voice, full of worry.

"William!" Sytry called, his uninterested voice a thing of the past.

"Young Master isn't here at the time," a new voice replied.

Dantalion and Sytry both turned around at the sound of the new voice, but Dantalion was the first to voice his response.

"You! What have you done to William?" Dantalion yelled, enraged at the sight of the priest.

~OoO~

_You really are stupid, aren't you?_

Barging into a scene with, not one, but two demons inside. Not to mention in a room close to other students. But no, you just _had_ to run in and investigate William's dorm room.

"I don't need to answer you," Kevin calmly replied, going closer to William's bed.

"You-!" Dantalion started to curse, only to be interrupted by Sytry's hand.

"Where is William?" Sytry asked, more calmly, but the tone in his voice indicated anger.

"I assure you, it's something that you demons can handle," Kevin replied once more, still very general as the the first time.

Kevin felt glares locking on to his direction. Ignoring them, he examined the room. The slight angelic aura coming off the bed only confirmed his suspicions. Without a word, he exited the room, deep in thought. He needed to fix this.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 is finally completed!**

**Thanks for all the follows and favorites! It warms my little heart o uo. As always, favorites/follows/reviews are all welcomed!**


End file.
